princessresurrectionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Reiri Kamura
Reiri Kamura a female vampire who attends the same school as Hiro. Appearance She appears to be the most beautiful girl in the school. She was tall and have long black hair, her eyes is color scarlet. Personality She enjoy the night and love to drink young boys and virgin girls fresh blood, she also prefer drinking tomato juice. She dislike rotten smells like garlic,corpse and werewolfs. History She was vanished from vampire society by Kiniski and end up living in sasanaki city. Episode List of Episodes were this character appears. She appears to be popular in their campus.When she going to school students always staring at her.While walking she see Hiro walking with bags.When hiro pass her by she stop him, she kneel down to him and zipped his unzipped zipper and smile. After that she ask hiro what is his name and then go to school but suddenly she loose her balance and colapsed. Hiro run to her and she say that its must be the heat Some students help her to get up and ask her some questions. In the canteen she went to hiro's table and ask if she can sit with him. She drinking tomato juice. While watching hiro eating hiro ask her if htere something wrong in his face and reiri said " no, just go ahead and enjoy your meal. " After eating she whisper to hiro and tell him just call her Reiri. After class she was seen sitting at the roof top of the school and said " our time is finally come. " In the night reiri call hiro if they can see each other on the roof top of the school. When hiro arrive hiro ask her why they meet at night and she say she want to show the moon to hiro and then control him by using her eyes. After controling him she bite hiro and then riza came to save hiro. Reiri talk to rza and say she ruined their date and riza reveals that reiri is a vampire. Riza attacked her and she easily dodge it when she fly. She tell riza what is her intension and she say she want to drink the blood of hime. And when riza is going to stop hiro to go home she use her familliar bats to stop riza. When she headed to the mansion she was chase by riza and then she was grab by her in the feet. She throw riza to the tress and headed to the mansion. Hiro let her to come to the house and went to hime. She ask by hime if she is the one who tricked hiro and say that is a negative word. Flandre try to catch her but she turn into bats Hime bring a cross and she say those old magic trick wont work. When hime show to her that the cross is not just cross but its a sword they begin to fight. When she able to unweapon hime she hold her and hime ask her if she can scatter into bats in close range and she say no. And when hime show something reiri surprised when she see a wooden steak made in white ashwood.When she try to escaped she see flandre hold her legs. She knows that she was lost so she accept to die when suddenly hime ask her if she can use the familliar bats to be a scout out and then throw the steak downstares and spare her life. And then she say to hime that the agreement is a waste hime tell her that she was just kind hearted. When hime is leaving she see flandre is still holding her legs.